


The Grants Get A Puppy

by Shipitlikeasteamboat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, pre-supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipitlikeasteamboat/pseuds/Shipitlikeasteamboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter is finally allowed to get a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grants Get A Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> A post from my tumblr. The idea came from tossing around head anions with @lunatic-at-best. 
> 
> I am not normally a writer and this has not been Beta'd.

Carter was ecstatic. After years, actual years, of begging, pleading, pouting, whining, wheedling, and just plain asking nicely, his mom was finally letting him get a puppy.

He knew that it would be his responsibility but that was fine. Having a constant companion was more then worth picking up some poop. And keeping it fed really wouldn't be that different then making sure his mom has dinner while she's working on a big story. She's a great mom but sometimes she can get a bit obsessed.

Right now he was on his way to the shelter to find the perfect dog. Knowing his mom wasn't a fan of dogs in general, which was just funny because her name was Cat, made it important to find the best one possible. It would be better if his mom was able to come with him but sometimes the news just can't wait. But now it could be a surprise! There was no way he was going to wait and have her change her mind.

After two trips to two different shelters Carter was feeling a little let down. He had met a lot of great dogs but not the perfect one. And it had to be perfect. A dog he could see taking to the park on a Saturday and playing fetch with, or one curled up on his bed at night, or one that he could picture up on the couch with his mom.

Disappointed, he walked down the sidewalk to their building. All day he had been driven around by Jake, his mom's preferred driver, but right now he just wanted to be alone and mope a little bit. He was only a few blocks from their penthouse and he knew Jake was behind him somewhere to make sure he got home safe but it was nice to feel like he was by himself.

As he continued on he started to look at the people around him. He didn't always understand other people (another reason he thought it would be nice to have a dog, they were easy to understand), but it was interesting to watch them. He saw the family leaving the store and how they all seemed to talk over each other. He watched the man in the suit almost running as he yelled into his cell phone. He noticed the mom pushing a stroller on her way to the café. And then he saw her.

She was practically bouncing around another girl with short, brown hair who looked amused and tired. He saw them hug and then watched as the girl with the blonde hair walked in his direction.

She was tall and pretty and bubbly. It was like looking at the Sun.

Carter stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and just stared. He could feel the people moving around him but he couldn't help it. She would nod and smile at everyone around her, even waving to the baby in the stroller. It was like he was seeing a golden retriever in human form and oh my god did he have dogs on the brain. Was it okay to think that people were basically giant puppies?

Before long the girl was right in front of him. She was so consumed with the people around her that she didn't seem to notice as she nearly knocked him off his feet.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay?"

Her voice was like a rainbow after a thunderstorm. Carter could only nod in response.

"Good. I can be so clumsy sometimes," she said as she laughed at herself.

This, he thought. This is what we need. They didn't need a dog. They needed this girl. The one who's laugh made him feel like it was Christmas Eve and drinking hot chocolate with his mom by the fireplace. She was bright and friendly and his mom always did have a thing for pretty things and he'd never seen anyone more pretty.

He watched as she looked at him again and asked again that he was okay. He should probably say something but it's never been easy to talk to anyone besides his mom.

"I'm fine," he said, surprised that words had managed to come out of his mouth. "I was just on my way home. Do you want to walk with me?"

He knows he probably shouldn't invite a stranger to walk him home but he knows she needs to be in their life.

"Sure! But you probably should be careful about offering to let people know where you live. I mean, you don't know me and I promise I'm not some weirdo but stranger danger and all that. I'm Kara. Are you alone?"

"No. I mean I am alone but I don't normally talk to strangers. You just seem nice." It seemed impossible that her smile could get any wider but it just did.

"That's sweet of you to say. I would like to make sure you get home safely."

"I'm Carter. It's nice to meet you," he says as he sticks out his hand. His mom always said it was important to have good manners.

"It's very nice to meet you as well Carter." Her hand was soft and her grip was strong but not overwhelming, just like his mom said a handshake should be.

"So where are we off to?"

"I live just up there," he points to the large building ahead and finally starts walking again.

"Well that's easy enough," Kara says as she moves to stay next to him. It makes Carter smile and blush as she glances his way, still smiling. He's never seen anyone smile this much.

"So," he hears her say. "What had you out and about on this lovely day?"

Who says things like that? He likes it.

"I was at the pet shelter. My mom is finally letting me get a dog." The excitement in his voice is obvious.

"Well I don't see a furry companion with you? Did you find one or were you just looking?"

"I found lots of them but not that perfect one you know?" He looks to her to see if she understands.

It's gratifying to see her nod her head.

"It's important to make sure you find the right pet. It's going to be a part of your family and you want to know that you're the right fit for each other."

"That's exactly it!" He can't control his excitement that she understands. "It's really important because my mom doesn't really like dogs and I have to make sure it's one she'll like. But I think there might be one that she could approve of." He really hopes she doesn't notice as he looks in her direction saying that.

They keep on walking and talking about dogs and small things and it's not long until they're in the front of his building.

Carter knows Kara is about to leave but he can't let her. Not yet.

"You know, I'm not really home yet. Maybe you should make sure I make it to my door?"

Kara smiles and shakes her head, too charmed by this kid to say no. "Sure, buddy. Let's go."

He smiles and nods to the doorman and grabs Kara's arm and pulls her to the elevator. It's funny because her eyes seem to get really big when she sees he hit the button for the penthouse.

They're quiet on the way up. Carter is too busy trying to think of ways to get Kara to stay and Kara seems to be too surprised to say anything. It's not long until the elevator stops and he's pulling Kara after him again. It seems to be harder to her drag her this time but it's probably just because she's still in shock.

He let's go of her arm and pauses as he's unlocking the door. Maybe he should warn her about his mom but he doesn't want to scare her away.

Pushing the door open he turns and looks at Kara. It's heart stopping being under those blue eyes. Like there's nothing else in the world but what'd under their gaze.

"Come on. Let me get you a water or something. I know we didn't walk very much but I want to say thank you for walking me home." There. Surely that will get her to stay, even if just for a few more minutes.

The hesitance on her face is obvious so he pouts, it almost always works on his mom, and he can see her cave. That's good to know, just in case.

They walk to the kitchen and he gets her a bottle of water from the refrigerator and waits for her to turn back to him from taking in the view. Before he can say anything else he can hear his mom call out.

"Carter? Well how did it go?"

She walks in to the room dressed down today in faded jeans and a button up shirt that's just a little too big. He's tempted to run back out the door but he has to be brave.

He watches as she stops after leaving the hallway and he knows it's because there is a stranger in their home. He's pretty sure his mom is staring and hasn't blinked in almost a full minute and he understands because he had the same reaction, but he knows that if this is going to work out he needs to make the first move.

"Mom. It was okay but I met someone. This is Kara. Can we keep her?"

It's funny to watch as both Kara and his mom whip their heads around to stare at him now and maybe this will work out even better because Kara was staring at him mom as well.

 

"Carter," his mom starts in that tone that is both amused and a little bit scolding. "You know you can't 'keep' a person. I believe we've had this discussion before?"

And he knows that. He does. And it's not that he wants to own Kara, that's just weird and slavery shouldn't be a thing, he just means that he wants to keep her in their life. That's not too much to ask for is it?

"Mom, I know that. But Kara is great! She's nice and fun and she likes dogs. So can she at least stay for dinner?"

From the way his mom's lips purse and how she looks Kara over (and over and over and over again) he knows what her answer will be and it takes all he has not to jump up and fist pump.

"Well, I suppose I did make an agreement that you could bring home a stray."

There's a smirk on her face and he looks to Kara to see if she's offended because that happens a lot when his mom speaks but all he can see is the bright smile that made him think of sunshine and summertime and those days that he never wants to end. Yes, this is it. Who needs a dog? They have a Kara.


End file.
